THE BOYFRIEND
by Baine
Summary: Calculating, conniving, cold...and out to get her man, no matter what the cost.


The Boyfriend  
Chapter One  
By Bonnie-chan  
Email: ladybaine at gmail dot com

Today is January 25, 2002

Hey guys! I had to write a facade for my fiction writing class yesterday, and I liked it so much that I decided to base a whole story on it! I am releasing it now instead of later both because it is typed and because I really do feel bad about the lack of stories, especially since they're all a page or two max, with no more chapters to come. I'll post "Dinner" this weekend, too. I'll type it just for you guys! But I'm afraid that's it for awhile, I'll be back with my seventeen chapter monster at the beginning of February. Look for it!

Thanks to everyone who has stuck with me for so long. I love you all, and without your support, I would be so much more insecure with my writings!

To everyone who has actually taken the time to review me—it means the world! I live for reviews! They make me feel really good about my stories!

Sorceress Usagi, the review you gave me for "The Bed" made me smile so hard! Thank you, I really appreciate it!

Now, on with the story!

(No, this is NOT a season fic! It is AU! Go with it, it will all make sense later! It is not the story that you're used to seeing at ALL!)

**---------------------------------****  
The Boyfriend**

**Chapter One  
By Baine  
****---------------------------------****  
**  
"I can't believe that he broke up with you!" Rei exclaimed, engulfing her sobbing friend into a hug. "What happened?"

"I-I don't know!" Serena replied, wiping at her red eyes. "He just said something about how I wasn't the person that he thought I was. He didn't explain why!"

"Maybe he just doesn't like you anymore and didn't want to hurt your feelings?"

She looked tearily at the ebony-haired girl sitting across from her. "Did he tell you that?"

"No, I just guessed. Maybe Darien heard rumors that you were cheating on him with Patrick, or that you were an atheist parading around as a Catholic just because you knew he was religious. Maybe he heard that you only liked him for his money and his looks, that you didn't like _him_. He could have heard all kinds of bad things about you."

"But who would make up such vicious rumors?"

"Maybe Anne? She was telling me about how she wants him for herself and would do anything to get him. She's liked him since ninth grade, you know. She feels jealous that you moved to this school and started dating him after one month of knowing him. She's even more jealous that you've stayed together for over a year and that he gave up his playboy status just for you. You're pretty and smart. You're everything's she's not. She's green with envy, Serena!"

"But, why? Maybe if I talked to her, if I explained-"

"No, don't do that. She'll just deny it. You'll look really stupid and she'll win. I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Well, maybe if I talked to Darien? If I told him that they were just rumors…he should know better than to believe them, I mean, we've been through so much together!"

"But he's heard so many awful things about you, Sere! He's heard that you've been seeing all kinds of guys behind his back—not just Patrick. You guys decided to go steady and to see no one but each other. He gave up his old lifestyle for you. He's heard that you only like him for superficial reasons and that your feelings aren't as deep as you pretend that they are. He probably doesn't trust you anymore."

"But it isn't true! Why would he believe Anne over me?" She stared at her friend in horror before bringing a tissue to her nose and blowing nosily.

"Because she's both a close friend of yours and a closer friend of his. She's known him for years. Of course he'll believe her."

"Oh, Rei…will you help me fix this thing?"

"I'll try my best, but I can't promise anything." She gave her friend another hug, a small smirk crossing her face before it was quickly distinguished, replaced by a look of concern as she comforted her distraught friend.

-------------------------------------------------------

Okay, that's all for the first chapter! Short, I know, but it was originally a short facade for my writing class. I'm gonna make a whole story off it, so stick around! Happy end of January!

**«·´·.(·.¸(·.¸ ¸.·´)¸.·).·´·»  
«·´¨·.¸¸. Baine.¸¸.·¨·»  
«·´·.(¸.·´(¸.· ·.¸)·.¸).·´·»**


End file.
